User blog:Brick Creeper/Brick Creeper's Terraria Story
Ive been inspired by many people that make Terraria fan story's and have decided to make my own (this is a original idea not copied of of others) Chapter one- Red Red... the red was everywhere, I could not hide from it nether could I run from it. I screamed, I swung my sword, anything to escape from the red... I never succeeded. The laughter, oh how I hated the tyrannical laughter. How it echoed in my ears and sent a unearthly chill down my spine. I never thought I would forget the wet slippery feel of the red swirling around me or the sound of the demonic laughter echoing in my ears... but I did. Chapter two- Welcome to Terraria! Pain, I should have gotten used to the feeling of pain because I would be feeling it a lot. I lifted my face out of the dirt to see were I was. Temporarily blinded by the dirt and grime in my eyes I waved my hands in front of me to find something to pull myself of the ground with. Apon the felling of smooth stone a forced my eyes open to see what I was touching, a broken piece of clay from a pot that I must have tripped over . I scratched my head (not the easiest thing to do when your laying on your belly) because I didn't remember tripping... in fact I didn't remember anything at all. I shrugged my shoulders (again not the easiest thing to do in my position) "maybe there is nothing to remember a all" I thought. A tiny chirp roused me from my thoughts. I noticed for the first time the large bunny den hidden under the broken remains of the pot. Carefully putting the piece of pot back, as not to disturb the fuzzy critter. I grabbed a vine hanging from the roof of the cave I was in and pulled my self up. Brushing the dirt of my pants I looked to see were I was. I was in the entrance of a cave, in the side of a large mountain, overlooking a equally large forest. If I squinted I could make out the tops of tall sickly looking purple trees. shrugging, I turned my attention back to the forest. A flicker of movement caught my attention. A small green object was hopping around in a small valley next to the forest."if it's moving it's alive, and if it's alive it might be able to tell me were I am !". I ran down the mountain at top speed shouting "hey! Hey you!". Now at the bottom of the mountain I ran up to the green thing witch happened to look like a large blob of green jelly. "Hello mister... slimy, is that your name? Anyway I woke up in that cave yonder and am wondering were I am, do you know?"... The slime turned to face me (if they had faces) I backed away starting to think this was not a good idea. The slime hopped towards me then pressed itself against the ground knocking me flat on my back. The green monster prepared for the final leap when a large steel tipped arrow hit the slime at full velocity pinning it to a tree. I could only stare in shock. "USE YOU SWORD YOU FOOL! Yelled my savor. For the first time I saw the sword sheathed at my hip. I pulled it out crawled over and pierced the slime's equally slimy heart. It exploded sending blueish green goo everywhere."Wow, I've never seen one of those do that befor!"said a young man running a hill to meet me. He was a tall guy with long brown hair and a couple of freckles. In his hands he held a large wood long bow. I could only gawk at him. "Hello Daniel"he said as he pulled me to my feet, "and welcome to Terraria!" Chapter 3- The Moon Of Blood "How do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously. "I make it my business to know everything that go's on here" he answered. "Fine, What's your name? I asked curiously. "Andrew, my name is Andrew III, Guide of Terraria!". "You are a III?" I asked. "No I say that just because it sounds cool" Andrew answered Grinning. "Sooo... Why am I here mister smarty pants?" I asked slightly annoyed. "Ah that, my friend, is a exilent question." "You are here to build, fight, survive, explore, trava...". "I get it" I said interrupting. With nothing more to say we just started at each other in silence. "Um... so now what?" I said trying to break the quiet. "You build, fight, survive, explore.." started Andrew. "No not that what should I do read right now?" I asked. Glancing up at the coming night already starting to find it's way into the world he answered, "I would build a shelter". "And why is that"? I asked starting to get annoyed again. I didn't like the tone of voice he was using. Completely serious he answered "because I smell a blood moon". "What's a blood moon!?" I yelled stating to freak out. "Calm down Daniel, it's only the Moon of blood, I'm shure you can handle it. Assured Anderw even though I could see fear creeping into his eyes. "We still have plenty of time to get ready why don't you go chop down a few trees and build a house, that shouldn't be to hard". Said Andrew. Taking a few deep breaths and walked up to a tree. "What do I cut it down with my sheer awesomeness?" I joked. "No your ax, the one in your backpack" answer Andrew rolling his eyes, the fear of the coming blood moon slipping away. For the first time I noticed the large backpack. I pulled out an ax that had been leaning eagenst a pick ax. Testing the balance a then swing the ad full force into the nearest tree. It felt good. I could have done it all day putting all my anger into my strokes. "This is for waking up with dirt in my eyes I thought" as a chopped down one tree. "And this is for almost getting killed by a green slime!". "wo, feisty pants I think that's plenty of wood" said Andrew "Now let's build a house!". "Five minutes forty-two seconds great job!" Exclaimed Andrew. "I have to say I'm pretty proud of it myself" I said. I had decided to build it in a field of flowers I had placed will running down the mountain. It was a small but sturdy home with a basement, chimney, and garden. Andrew had helped me find all the supplies. "Anyway got any more of that iron left? Because it's almost night". Category:Blog posts